


Refusing to Change

by Otakugirl1228



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aka I love when Lance was the Blue Paladin, Blue and Lance don't part in season three, Feel free to leave feedback, Gen, Voltron, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: Allura and the other Paladins try to force Lance to change Lions. But neither Blue or Lance want that so they decided to take drastic measures and the team learns that they can't force things like this.





	Refusing to Change

When the Paladins realized that they wouldn't be finding Shiro anytime soon they all decided that it was a good time to have some changes on team Voltron.

"Lance we need to make some changes to the team. Keith has become that Black Lion's Paladin and it is time that you move up to the Red Lion as its next Paladin." Allure says standing in front of Lance with her pink Paladin armor. 

Lance's blue eyes went wide at the thought of leaving blue. He didn't want that, and he was scared. Blue was like his family, and they had a very strong bond he didn't want to leave her only to be Keith's replacement on the team. Blue was the lion that had chosen him in the first place. Why should he have to change to a different lion? 

Lance loved being the Blue Paladin and didn't want to switch lions.

"Why can't you be the Red Lion's Paladin?" Lance asks quietly not quite understanding why Allura wanted him to switch.

"Because the Red Lion refuses to accept me as its Paladin," Allura states firmly. "Now come on Lance you can think of this as like a promotion."

Lance looks at her horrified. The way he saw it was that they wanted him to replace Keith since he was now the leader. He didn't want to switch Lions Blue was like family to him, and so without thinking, he darted to Blue.

"Lance come back!" Lance could hear Allura shout at him but he paid no mind and just continued to run towards the place he knew the Blue Lion. 

'What is wrong Lance?' Lance hears Blue ask him in his mind, as he leans against her leg. 

'Allura wants me to switch to being the Red Paladin. But Blue I don't want to leave you...I consider you to be a part of my family, and I don't want to lose you...you chose me for a reason right...it wasn't just a fluke that I was chosen as the Blue Paladin right Blue?' Lance asks back to her through their telepathic link.

'Of course, I choose you for a reason, Lance. I don't want you to leave either...how about you come sit in the cockpit for a bit so that we can talk alright?' Lance nods and climbs inside the familiar cockpit. 'I won't let you go that easily just because there need to be some changes to the team. I am afraid that even though Allura is technically the daughter of my creator I can not allow her to make such decisions on her own.'

Lance's eyes widen at that. 'What are you going to do?'

'Well if it is alright with you I will put up my particle barrier and put you in a cryogenic freeze so then you do not have to leave and can stay in here until they give up trying to make you the Red Lion's Paladin.'

Lance was quiet for a moment thinking about the options that were laid in front of him. Should he become the Red Paladin and make his team proud? Or stay here with Blue the lion who he considered to be a part of his family something that he wasn't sure he would be the same without? He knew what he wanted. 

'I want to stay with you Blue. I don't want to lose you too.'

'I don't want to lose you either Lance. I never want to lose another Paladin even if it is only to another Lion it has always felt as though I am losing a cub when I must let one of you go. I am going to put you to sleep now, Lance.'

'Alright. Wake me up if there is trouble.'

'Of course.'

Lance felt his eyes grow heavy as he falls asleep safe inside of Blue's cryogenic pod.

Allura and the rest of the team were outside of the Blue Lion. The particle barrier was up and the Lion looked very much alive, however, the blue lion was not letting anyone inside of the barrier in which the team was sure Lance was. 

"Blue come on open up! We get it Lance doesn't want to leave you but we need him to pilot the Red Lion instead!" Pidge yells at the mechanical lion as if it would respond to her using words. 

"Lance come now your being ridiculous! It is just a change of lions it isn't like we are asking you to stop being a Paladin." Allura says looking annoyed at the fact Lance had locked himself in the Blue Lion. 

Keith just stood off to the side. He didn't really care who piloted who just so long as each lion had a paladin so that the five of them could still form Voltron while Shiro was missing. 

"Lance if you come out I promise to make your favorite food, and we can talk about this rationally. I know how much you love Blue but we all have to make some changes buddy so please come out."

The group all tried to get Lance to see reason not knowing that at the moment he couldn't hear them due to being cryogenically frozen. However, after a good while of having to hear their pleas, the Blue Lion answers them. 

'Lance is my Paladin and I chose him for a reason. None of you have the choice but me, on who my Paladin will be, and to think that you would try to force him to switch lions when I myself have not chosen a new Paladin is absurd.' The Lion scolds them in their minds. 'And until you all reflect on what that means I am afraid that I am going to be keeping Lance asleep in here.'

They all gape up at the Blue Lion. 

"What do you mean you're keeping him in there asleep?! Lance can't survive in there unless...did you cryogenically freeze him?! I thought that the lions didn't have those capabilities!" Pidge cries out looking at Allura.

"I....I am afraid that I don't know much about this...it could be because the Blue Lion's element is ice that makes it possible but...I am not sure..." Allura says looking just as confused and shocked as the rest of the team.

"What are we supposed to do if someone attacks?! We won't be able to form Voltron!" Hunk says panicked, and by this time it seems that Keith has finally had enough. 

"Alright enough all of you!" Keith says rather annoyed as the team all turns around to look at him. "This wouldn't have happened if we weren't pressuring Lance to change Lions. We should have all known that that is not up to us to decide. The Lion's bond with the paladin and that is what you yourself said Allura we don't choose our lion our lion chooses us. Correct?"

Everyone nods solemnly. 

"Now I am not saying that what they are doing is right either but it is clear that you have made both Lance and his Lion feel threatened enough for the Lion to lock him inside. Now if we want Lance back you're going to have to accept the fact that Lance is the Blue Paladin and that will not be changing anytime soon." Keith says not really caring who is the Red or Blue Paladin just so long as they can all still work together as a team. 

"I suppose that is true...but the issue still stands who is going to pilot the Red Lion since you are the Black Lion's Paladin now Keith," Allura asks concerned that they do not have a Paladin for the Red Lion and until they have one they won't be able to form Voltron and defend the universe. 

"We will just have to look for one, or Allura you are going to have to find some way to bond with the Red Lion, but until the Blue Lion no longer feels threatened that she is going to lose her Paladin we will be unable to do anything and even if we don't have red for a while four lions are sure as hell better than only three." Keith leaves the room and allows the others to let the words he said sink in. 

The rest of the team stood there in silence as they looked up at the Blue Lion trying to process everything that they were just told. They knew that they shouldn't have pushed Lance so much to get him to change lions but they had never expected that it would go this far.

One by one they all shuffled out of the room not sure what to think about any of this they were all a little angry with Lance for going that far but they were also angry with themselves as they had never thought that it would go that far. 

They thought for a good long week still struggling to accept the fact that no matter how much they wanted Lance to change lions there was simply no way they could force him or his lion to separate that much had been made clear after they found out that Lance was trapped and asleep inside his lion. 

It was after about a week and a half that Lance finally emerged from his lion much to the relief of his team and they all decided to have a conversation as to what was going to be done without Lance having to change his lion. Which was much to the relief of Lance and his Lion, and they all came to the conclusion they would have to wait until they either found a new Paladin or they found Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otakugirl1228)! Feel free to send me prompts there and I will do my best to write them!


End file.
